


No Homo? Yes Homo.

by Sailor_Rae



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Max is confused, No Rewind Powers, Slow Build, attempted Warren/Max, chloe is hella gay, chole still goes to Blackwell, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Rae/pseuds/Sailor_Rae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has finally gotten into Blackwell Academy, and they've added roommates this year. </p><p>Max is roomed with none other than Chloe Price, her childhood best friend, but she seems to have changed..</p><p>There are more girls coming into their dorm room than ever, but they're not fellow classmates. Is Max ok with this? </p><p>Why should she feel jealous? It's not like she's in love with Chloe...right??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Blackwell Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic and I'm so nervous uploading it!  
> I worked really hard to make this sound as un-amateur-ish as I could.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> I basically got the prompt for this story from this http://66.media.tumblr.com/0a3ac83b2e36cba0c5b2f2a0bc056749/tumblr_o7xrab7RSz1tpg5guo1_1280.png
> 
> This is just the first chapter, I'll be working hard to try and post the second one quickly.
> 
> Enjoy!

Max had returned to Arcadia Bay to attend the prestigious Blackwell Academy. Her driving motive mostly being that Mark Jefferson was teaching the photography classes now and this was an opportunity she could not pass up!

She absolutely adored his work,…that was until she spent the first day in his class.

There was something about him. Something..not right about the way he looked at her. Or maybe it was because Victoria couldn't stand one second without flirting.

At least she made a friend. Her name was Kate Marsh, she was quiet and super sweet. Kate totally rocked the good church girl aesthetic, because she was an actual good church girl! It _kind of_ melted Max's heart.

Despite that, the class was just okay.

\-----

Her first day at Blackwell was a bit of a mess, starting off with her dorm situation. With the influx of people attending the school and apparent budget cut-backs this year, they now had to have two girls share one room.

"Roommates,…..yaaayyy," she thought to herself, letting out a deep sigh.

Max wasn't very good at socializing and now she would be forced to share a living space with someone else!How was she supposed to change her clothes?! Roommates means no privacy!

The lady at the front desk, Linda, was kind enough to walk Max through all the papers she had to fill out. There were medical files they needed, emergency contacts, downpayments for textbooks, and payment for _other_ reasons.

Max was confused as to why they needed more money from her. Shouldn't they just take the money they need from her tuition? Linda assured her it would be in her best interest! It would help pay for school trips, that she could attend to give her an "overall better Blackwell experience!!"

Yeah,.. ok.

She filled out the papers accordingly, and once she was done Linda handed her a small piece of paper with her dorm number written on it, with directions to her building written on the back.

\-----

Her mind was going a mile a minute as she strode down the girls dormitories, her boxes of belongings carried on her hip. She wasn't sure she'd make it to the room without having a panic attack and passing out.

You see, Max had this tendency to over think things. Therefore she would freak herself out to the point where she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out to face the world again!

Max's head was filled with possibilities of who her roommate could be. She didn't know Victoria every well, she only knew what a bitch she could be in Mr. Jefferson's class. Who knows, maybe she could be a good person?? Although, Max really did _not_ want to test her theory out.

The only person Max was hoping for, praying for as a roommate, was Kate Marsh! She was 100% sure she would be totally a-ok with Kate being her roommate.

\-----

As she approached the last door on the right, she took a dizzying breath and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.

Scribbled on it was the number 219; This was the room. The boxes were slipping out of her grip as she placed her hand on the door handle.

Before she could even turn it, the door swung open!

This nearly gave her a heart attack, her nerves were fried as it is and she was just barley on the edge of her vision going blurry and totally blacking out!

Her eyes shot up, and were met with none other than Chloe Price.

" Well, if it isn't Maxine Caulfield," quipped Chloe, a slight smile pulling at her lips.

Max blinked her eyes hard, she had to be dreaming! She'd heard rumors around town that Chloe had been kicked out for…., well, being Chloe. You know, smoking pot, skate boarding where she shouldn't be, sneaking into every possible place that had a "keep out" sign on it, and ensuing general mayhem.

Chloe leaned in and snapped her fingers in Max's face. Apparently, she'd been standing there, just staring at Chloe for a good minute.

" Hello, Earth to Max! Are you in there?! "

Max snapped her mouth shut, that had apparently been hanging open as well, and quickly stuttered out a response.

" C-Chloe, what the _hell_ are you doing here?! "

" Wow! Nice to see you too, Max." Chloe crossed her arms, defensively.

A surge of guilt hit Max. What a way to respond to your best friend whom you haven't seen in years.

" I'm sorry. That came out wrong," she rubbed the back of her neck, feeling awkward. " I just heard around town that you'd been expelled. I didn't even know you were still at Blackwell.."

Chloe visibly softened," Yeah, well that dickhead Well's wanted to kick me out, but my mom went to him all 'bleeding heart' and got me a second chance." Chloe stated, leaning against the door frame.

" Wowser.." She breathed.

Max scuffed her sneakers against the carpet of the dorm hall. She felt bad, she'd left for Seattle and knew Chloe was hurt about it. She wasn't sure if she was _still_ hurt about it though.

Chloe eventually broke the defining silence, " So, I'm assuming you're my new roomie, huh? "

Max fumbled with the paper she'd crumpled trying to open the door, shooting out her hand to show Chloe the number written on it.

" Y-Yeah. 219. " She smiled slightly at Chloe.

Chloe nodded, then moved from the doorway and into the room, " Well, come on in then," she shouted back at Max. " throw your shit anywhere."

Max all but tripped into the room. God, why was she so nervous?

When she felt like she could walk like a normal human being, she stood straight and strode confidently into the room, closing the door behind her.


	2. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've decided this is definitely going to be a slow build. We will get to the gay eventually!!
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter, I welcome constructive criticism.
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for leaving comments of encouragement. It really helped me get this next chapter out.
> 
> Enjoy!!

As the door click shut behind her, Max's heart leapt into her throat. She took a steadying breath as she surveyed her surroundings.

There were two beds on either sides of the room. Chloe had taken the bed on the left, which was indicated by the piles of clothes, rolled up posters, and other knick knacks spread out all over it.

Accompanying the beds were two desks, pushed against the farthest wall, with large cork boards hanging above them. The left desk, Chloe's desk, had a window in front of it as well, so the cork board was off centered from the whole room.

It annoyed Max. You could really tell they scrambled to get these dorms ready for two girls to be living in them.

Max walked farther into the room, to the bed on the right and set her belongings down. Chloe had taken a seat in her desk chair and had propped her feet up. It was so like Chloe to be the 'super chill' one, while Max was almost always the 'on-the-verge-of-exploding' one.

Max had a million questions she wanted to ask Chloe. Was she still mad at her? What did she do while she was away? Did she make a new best friend, and was Max now obsolete?

She opted for a more safe conversation starter, "So, how have things been?" She said, feigning aloofness.

Chloe just laughed at her, "Max, I've known you practically my whole life. Please spare me with the whole 'nonchalant act' and let me answer your real question." Chloe slipped her feet off the desk and leaned forward, making complete eye contact with her.

"No, Max…I am _not_ still mad at you," she assured.

Max let out a sign of relief, and plopped down onto her bed.

"Thank god!" Max sighed, "I was so worried, because I already felt like an ass in the hallway and I didn't want to say the wrong thing and just make everythin-" Max could feel the anxiety bubbling up into her throat, like there was a tar pit in her stomach and it was now boiling over.

"Max! Calm down, it's ok. You're working yourself up," Chloe said in a worried tone. She was on her feet and at Max's side in a matter of seconds, slinging her arm around Max's shoulders.

Max immediately relaxed, she hadn't even realized how close she actually was to having a full blown panic attack.

Chloe just hugged her closer and whispered, "I acted like a complete ass the day you told me you were going to Seattle. I didn't want to lose my best friend, and I regretted everything I said to you as soon as you left." 

Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and squeezed, "I'm sorry too, Chloe. I should have never left you here alone."

Chloe chuckled at the comment and responded, "Let's just agree that we're both shitty people."

She smiled down at Max, then slipped her arm off of Max's shoulders, and unceremoniously threw herself back onto the bed.

Max laughed out loud, and soon joined her.

They laid next to each other in silence for awhile, when Chloe turned her head towards Max and said, "I'm glad you're back Max Caulfeild."

\-----

The two had helped each other unpack all of their belongings. They decided where which things should go, what posters should be hung up, and what pictures should be put up on the cork board.

Chloe demanded that Max take a picture of them right then and there and hang it up as their reunion picture! Max happily obliged.

After they were both satisfied with the layout of their room, they voted to order a large Hawaiian pizza and watch cheesy 80's horror movies instead of going to the dining hall for dinner.

The movies eventually became background noise as the two talked and caught up with what the other had been doing whist they were apart.

Max told Chloe about how she almost puked the first time she was on the observation deck of the Space Needle, and how her parents just laughed at her pain.

She told Chloe about the school she went to, and how pretentious everyone was there. Chloe scoffed, "Yeah, and like nobody is pretentious here?!"

Chloe told Max about all the trouble she'd gotten into, but how it was totally justified and also, totally worth it.

She had missed this, just talking with Chloe and hearing her crazy stupid stories.

Max smiled contently, and continued, "So, how's the love life been? Any guys around here you like?"

Chloe actually laughed out loud, "Yeah, right! All the guys around here are either psycho, jocks, or losers. Even if I was straight, I'd still be forced to become gay anyway," she stated as she sipped her soda.

Max choked on her piece of pineapple pizza that she'd taken a bite of, and felt a harsh blush creep up her face.

Chloe was gay now?! When did this happen!?

Not that there wasn't anything wrong with Chloe being gay. She had plenty of gay friends back in Seattle, who were both gay guys and lesbians.

She played it cool and responded, "Oh? So, who _do_ you like?"

Chloe smirked, then got up and started putting the pizza away.

Max followed her and poked her in the ribs, "I said, who do you actually like?"

Chloe looked at Max from over her shoulder, "Clean up your mess and then I'll tell you, dork."

Max did as she was told and then sat on her bed very expectantly. Chloe turned the lights off, so the only thing illuminating the room were Max's fairy lights.

Chloe climbed into her bed and laid down facing Max.

Max mirrored Chloe's position as she anxiously probed Chloe for an answer. "So??" Max questioned.

"So, what?" Chloe asked, acting dumb. Max threw a pillow at her.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you!" Chloe giggled, "Her name is Rachel Amber, and she's totally beautiful."

"Does she go to Blackwell?" Max asked.

"I think so," Chloe answered, "I've mostly seen her around town and at parties and I'm completely smitten, dude."

"Ugh, spare me the details of your puppy love." Max groaned.

God, she did not want to hear about Chloe's gay love for this girl, Rachel. It made her stomach do somersaults.

Chloe shot a wicked smile at her and continued, " No, dude, you have no idea. I am totally going to marry her, and I'll be able to touch her boobs and-" Chloe was cut off by another pillow thrown directly in her face.


	3. No time for Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> so I orginally had written a 3rd chapter for this and posted it but it got so many negative reactions I deiced to delete it.
> 
> So, it took me a while to re-work my whole plan for this fic.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter more, because I'm not re-writing the whole thing again.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I honestly don't give a shit anymore.

In her first few weeks at Blackwell, Max had been getting along pretty well, which was surprising to say the least.

She'd made friends with a boy in her science class, Warren Graham.

Warren was a total science nerd who loved old movies and vintage things, so of course he and Max became friends almost instantaneously.

Max could tell Warren had a crush on her, but she decided she didn't really want any boy drama. Plus she could could tell that Brooke really liked Warren, and she thought they'd make a cute couple.

 

Max also didn't have time for boys because she was far too busy causing trouble with Chloe.

They'd snuck into the pool one night around 12:00 AM. It'd taken hours for Chloe to convince Max to actually do it.

"Come on, Maaaxx!" Chloe whined, throwing herself down onto Max's bed, and essentially on top of Max herself.

Max groaned at Chloe's weight crushing her into the mattress,

"I already told you, no! I don't even think I brought my bathing suit with me." she protested.

"We don't need bathing suits! We can just wear our bras and underwear, they're basically the same thing!" Chloe argued.

"Even worse." Max stated, trying to push Chloe off of her. Seriously, she couldn't breathe!

 

Chloe kicked and wiggled atop of Max like a 2 year old throwing a tantrum, "Maaaaaaxxxx!"

When Max didn't answer Chloe huffed.

"Fine. I have a proposition for you then." Chloe sat up and waited for Max to follow suit.

Max eventually clamored her way up and faced Chloe, who looked like a puppy waiting for it's owner to walk through the door.

It was actually really cute, but Max was definitely not going to tell Chloe that. It would only inflate her already _enormous_ ego.

"Well, go on then. What is your proposition?"

Max signaled Chloe to continue.

"Ok, what if we sneak into the pool _just_ to dip our feet in."

"Just to dip our feet in?" Max asked.

"Yep." Chloe affirmed.

"We don't have to take our clothes off or go in it?" Max questioned cautiously.

"Nope." Chloe stated, once again.

Max mulled it over in her head for a second.

"Ok, you have a deal."

 

\-----

 

Chloe's step-dad was apparently the head of security at Blackwell Academy. His name was David Madsen, and he was a little intense, to say the least. Max was only absolutely terrified when she found out that Chloe had lifted his keys from him so they could break into the pool.

"What if he catches us, Chloe?!" Max said in a harsh whisper,

"I've only been here for a couple weeks, I don't need to be on his shit list for the rest of the year!"

"Relax, he's not going to catch us." Chloe said in the most nonchalant way.

Max was freaking out! She couldn't even see in front of her, it was so dark.

She reached out, feeling around for Chloe. Once she felt the soft touch of Chloe's worn out cotton t-shirt, she grabbed a fist full and clung close to her best friend.

Chloe turned to look down at Max, and chuckled. Max thought she heard her mumble something under her breath, but in all honesty, she was more concerned with not falling flat on her ass.

 

When they finally arrived at the pool, Chloe quickly unlocked the doors while Max 'kept watch' and slipped inside unseen.

They'd forgotten to bring flash lights and had to shuffle around in the dark for a bit to find the light switches. Geniuses these two were.

Chloe eventually found the correct switch and the submerged lights in the pool flickered to life.

 

Max sat down next to edge of the pool, uniting her shoe laces and taking off her socks. She was halfway through rolling up her jeans, as to not get them soaking wet, when Chloe came right up behind Max and shoved her into the pool.

Max surfaced, coughing from accidentally inhaling water.

She turned to Chloe to absolutely unleash hell unto her, but when she laid eyes on Chloe she was in the process of taking off her shirt, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Max's eyes almost bulged right out of her skull. Chloe was all but naked in front of her, and the realization made Max blush like crazy. Stupid red cheeks..

 

She hadn't even noticed she was staring again, until Chloe ran head first to the pool and canon-balled right next to Max.

Max now felt awkward wading in the pool fully clothed. She turned to Chloe and glared.

Chloe laughed, "Oh come on, Max!"

She splashed Chloe in the face, "You ass, you lied to me."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Chloe put her hands above her head, "But honestly, you should know me better."

"You're right about that, I should have never trusted you." Max smiled and splashed her once more.

 

Eventually Max removed her wet clothes, and the two battled it out in an intense splash war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck.
> 
> let me know what you guys think..


End file.
